


完美妻子指南

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 纳西莎致力于在马尔福夫人的角色上做到完美，可她的努力换来的却是丈夫“乏味”的评论和出轨，她决心报复回去，西弗勒斯·斯内普看上去是个很不错的选择。后来么，她发现找个情人自有乐趣。
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 23





	完美妻子指南

**Author's Note:**

> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

开端俗套得不能再俗套了，在还喜欢看廉价小说的时期，纳西莎发誓自己见过这个桥段无数次。

好吧，不是说她现在不爱看了，她一直爱看，那些廉价、俗套的东西。不过自从三年前与卢修斯订婚，她就设法戒掉了自己对平民玩意儿的瘾，因为她发誓要当好一个马尔福夫人，因为她的丈夫，卢修斯，值得她拿出最好的一切。

这几年纳西莎看得最多的是菜谱，他们有一个小精灵，就像纳西莎在老房子一样，但她希望丈夫每天吃下的食物充满自己的爱意，这能振作她的精神。她在还姓布莱克的时候家里同样有个小精灵，这意味着她得从头学起，但卢修斯值得。

还有关于时尚的第一手资料，这个不太难，她从前也喜欢。她只是需要限定一下范围，符合传统巫师礼仪的款式，端庄、矜持、优雅，颜色温和可爱，脱凡成衣店总是能提供符合她一切要求的袍子。她每天还得花上几个小时为自己设计妆容，但卢修斯值得。

此外她坚持自行打理他们的整个卧室，尤其是床铺。抚平床单、拍松枕头、把被子铺成各个角度都完美无瑕的样子，在躺上去的瞬间你就会感到它们像海绵一样吸走这一天的工作带来的疲惫。换更换卧具的工作很繁琐，冬天还有点儿费劲，但卢修斯值得。

以及，育儿书籍。她要确保自己充分做好了抚育马尔福家族继承人的准备，一个乖巧听话的好孩子，永远不会给辛苦的父亲增添任何麻烦，卢修斯值得。

然后她在他们主卧的枕头套里发现了一根黑色卷发。

甚至都可以直接跳过胡思乱想的环节，没有任何一个黑头发的人有理由进入这个房间，并将头发留在床上。男主人、女主人，甚至连他们小精灵多比耳朵里的毛都是浅色。

马尔福庄园周围的防护咒固若金汤，但一个黑发的人出现在了他们的床上，不可能是她带来的，那就只能是卢修斯。

“我认为卢修斯出轨了。”纳西莎开门见山地说，她忍下这件事、继续履行妻子的职责已经一个星期了，因为她没有可以谈论这种事的对象，除了她的长姐。安多米达其实更适合，不过她最好还是不要想安多米达了，那个跟泥巴种私奔的婊子。

“是吗？”贝拉的眉毛以十分危险的方式挑了起来，纳西莎不由怀疑自己做了错误的选择——她还没拿定主意要不要自己的丈夫死，“他提出要跟你离婚吗？”

会心一击啊，贝拉。

“呃，没有，目前为止。”纳西莎吞咽了一下，离婚？不，卢修斯不会离婚，他怕死丑闻了。“只是，我在床上发现了一根黑色的长头发，但我和他都是金发所以——”

“哦，那个，没事。”贝拉居然放松下来，耸耸肩，“我猜那是我的。”

“什么？”

“别担心，我不会抢走你的宝贝丈夫，只是一时兴起。”姐姐朝她眨眨眼，纳西莎则意识到对方是如此——富于性吸引力，即便她在身着礼服时看上去也很疯狂，“卢修斯么，他在床上倒没平时那么怂包，不过也差得远。老二还行，但用它的方式明显疏于调教。”

“调教？”纳西莎难以置信地说，看看周围，压低声音，“你和我丈夫睡觉，还指责我不会调教？！”

“我已经说了我对他没兴趣，西茜，我看不出你有什么好担心的。”贝拉不耐烦地摇摇头，“你需要担心的是其他女人，有意思，而且和你一样瞎。要是他跟她们跑了，我会确保你在离婚前成为寡妇。”

她真的最好放弃跟贝拉在这件事上交流，也别动粗，打不过的。

“我已经不打算抱怨你对卢修斯的不公正评价了，贝拉，我们都知道你只盼着爬上一个人的床，其他所有人包括你丈夫都只是预热。”纳西莎喝了一口自己的酒，“进展如何啊，贝-贝？”

贝拉梦幻般地叹了口气，每当提到黑魔王，她总是这样，像个怀春少女。

“更接近了。”女食死徒用一种咏叹般的腔调说，拉起左臂的袖子，“上周他的指尖碰了我，就这儿，你知道那是什么感觉吗？”

“在我看来那只是一次普通的集结令，应该会像火烧一样痛。”纳西莎后仰了点，“还有别在宴会上露出那玩意儿。”

“闭嘴婊子，你就像马尔福抱怨的那么无趣。”贝拉说，但放下了袖子，“西茜，你永远不懂得那是什么感觉……”

老天保佑我永远不需要懂得。

“你就不担心他没有，或者——很小？或者那话儿特别丑陋，完全不符合你的审美？”纳西莎假装毫无恶意地说，“那样你的幻想不就破灭了？”

贝拉满怀同情地摇摇头。

“你是真的不懂，亲爱的。”她轻晃着红酒杯，“黑魔王的话，他是根针我也认了。”

但纳西莎的确听到了那句话：你就像马尔福抱怨的那么无趣。

她听到过的，不是吗？

“……我的确应该在结婚前多考虑一下的，是，她长得很可爱，温柔乖巧，答应我求婚时我简直像得到了全世界的宝藏。可当我们真正在一起过日子之后？只剩下无趣，拉巴斯坦，我从未见过像西茜这么乏味的女人，她就像个影子，在我的房子里没有一句话、一件事能给我留下什么深刻的印象，一件都没有，我都记不住她做过什么。我甚至不担心她出轨，她如果会的话我反而可能高兴，那证明她至少还有点儿生命力……”

几个月前听到的这段话可能是纳西莎在她二十多年人生中遭受的最大打击，这就是她的努力在丈夫眼中的价值，乏味。那之后西茜尝试了改变菜谱和妆容，但卢修斯只有前一两次像是真的意识到了，淡淡地称赞一二。一切似乎还跟从前一样，他在离家前亲吻西茜的面颊，道晚安时说爱你，他们的婚姻在纳西莎的努力下完美无瑕，所以她也相信一切渐渐好了。

事实证明，这只是小西茜在自欺欺人。

好吧，纳西莎想，好吧。你要生命力？我就给你生命力。

在察言观色上纳西莎已经很熟练，这也是她与卢修斯在一起后新学的，作为家中最小的女儿，她出嫁前从不需要这么做。曾经，这是为了当好体贴周到的女主人，现在么，纳西莎只要看到一个人就够了。

目标从整间屋子变成一个，真的容易了太多。西弗勒斯·斯内普，刚毕业，年轻有为，沉默寡言，不错的选择。黑发、混血、出身贫寒、不善交际，跟卢修斯完全相反，正是她需要的。此外，这可怜的孩子很可能根本没有过一人以上的性经历，甚至羞于自慰，未经人事，易于诱惑。

纳西莎散开头发，让它们松松地披落在肩上，然后对吊带连衣裙的领口做了一点点改进，让它变得更低而且在俯身时很容易露出胸部，再搭配式样保守的披肩，前方扣紧。这装扮和她平日略有不同，还没到一眼就能认出来的程度，但当她在节奏正确时不小心让披肩滑落——看起来就会完全不同。

斯内普在远离人群的角落里喝闷酒，乖孩子，她还不想第一次就弄得那么引人注目。纳西莎拿着杯子款款走过去，这不是马尔福家女主人而是小精灵的工作，但今晚谁在乎呢？她将杯子递给斯内普，态度坚持，对方不知所措地犹豫几秒，接了过去，纳西莎得以用指尖轻轻擦过对方的手，斯内普微微震动了一下。

“西弗勒斯·斯内普？”

男孩点点头，盯着她。

纳西莎在男孩对面落座，身体前倾，做出嫌这里太热的样子用手扇风，随意地解开了一粒扣子，“今晚过得怎样？”

太容易了，纳西莎敢发誓自己只花了几分钟，就跟斯内普来到了最近的一间客房。她记得新婚之夜，卢修斯对她极尽体贴温存，她知道自己不是他的第一个，但他是她的。纳西莎一直告诉自己这没关系，嫉妒太糟糕了，卢修斯使她度过了一个完美的夜晚，她没有任何理由为此不高兴。

他们每周做爱两次，固定在周四和周日，规律得就像上紧发条的钟。卢修斯一直很温柔，总是询问她想要什么，即便她一再告诉卢修斯她想要的就是爱他令他高兴。如今想来，那温柔无非也是出于乏味，也许卢修斯停下问问她只是为了掩饰自己软了，或者在脑中构建一个关于贝拉特里克斯的新幻想。母亲说过男人都是自私的动物，忙于汲取更多快感时可不会顾及你的感受。

而这，在斯内普身上得到了证明。那男孩无措归无措，在表明自己要什么上可不含糊，他急切地往纳西莎手里挺动，当她忙于脱去双方的衣物时只顾在她身上磨蹭胯下，或者揉搓她的乳房。纳西莎尽可能放慢节奏，斯内普还是没等进入她就结束了第一次，他射出来之后显得很吃惊，接着是歉意，呼，这就是男孩儿们第一次的样子。

纳西莎微笑着安慰了他，拉起他的手放到自己身上，教他该怎样接吻，或者触碰女性的身体。她掌控着节奏，从容不迫，利用并享受对方的莽撞和急切。很快西弗勒斯就又勃起了，在她体内坚持了大概几十秒，她早先喝过避孕药，所以没关系。

当他们最终决定结束，斯内普先离开房间，纳西莎则好好整理了自己一番，梳好端庄的发髻，扣好保守的披肩。她没换掉那条吊带裙，不过卢修斯短时间内是看不到它穿在她身上的样子的，他不配。

回到宾客之间，纳西莎觉得——焕然一新。

就是这样。

第二次她就把战场换到了主卧，事后小精灵而不是她自己整理。她不再做那些事了，每天她都在制定新的计划，什么时候以什么理由再请哪些人到家中小聚，确保宾客名单中总是有西弗勒斯。然后她换上最具勾引力又易于穿脱的衣服，并且越来越不在意有没有人发现女主人的短暂离席。

西弗勒斯学得很快，这使得与他偷情越来越是件乐事，但更重要的是它给纳西莎带来的成就感。将一个未经人事的男孩调教成完美的情人，没有什么能比得上这个，哦，也许卢修斯曾经也对她怀有类似的期待。当然就人本身而言，西弗勒斯远远称不上完美，他阴沉、刻薄、自我中心，不是那种你能愉快地与之生活的类型，但他的热情和专注能弥补许多东西。他注视纳西莎就像阅读一本深奥难懂的书，她则乐于为他打开。

而且他直言不讳。斯内普很清楚卢修斯看不起他，一个混血种，出生在下三滥的街区，年轻到谈不上取得任何地位，高贵的马尔福家主没有任何理由与他来往，除了出于礼貌。卢修斯喜欢在社交圈里留下好名声，包括关照不讨人喜欢的后辈，这么说，纳西莎做的也没有什么不同。

她不确定卢修斯是什么时候发现的，直到六个月后他才决定发难，而且毫不出奇地还等到他们完事后西弗勒斯离开房间，因为捉奸在床意味着当面冲突。她已经换好了礼服，坐在梳妆台前，思考该补哪支口红。

“这是报复吗？”卢修斯将房门在身后关上，以为这样发话就能将他的乖乖小妻子打得措手不及，“贝拉告诉我你知道了，我睡了你姐姐，所以你就跟我的小弟上床？你可真令我惊喜，西茜。”

纳西莎决定选用豆红色，这跟她最近喜欢的发饰很搭。

“能帮我拿着这面镜子么，卢修斯？”她将一面小镜子向他推去，一手整理鬓发，“耳朵后面这片总是最麻烦的，你根本想不到我得费多大劲儿。”

卢修斯好一会儿都没动，纳西莎便继续修饰唇形，掩饰自己加快的心跳。他发火会是什么样子？她从来没见过，也许很粗暴或者——

他拿起了那面镜子，纳西莎简直有点失望。她像个女王一样发出命令，肩膀以上三英寸，往左点儿，倾斜点儿，总算对了，保持着别动。然后她抹好那几缕头发，确保它们以她想要的方式待在发髻里。

“谢谢，亲爱的。”纳西莎从他手里抽出镜子，放进抽屉，“我们可不能缺席太久。”

然后她围好披肩，走了出去，连余光都没留给丈夫。

纳西莎特地在周日晚组织了这次通宵聚会，庆祝黑魔王行动的又一次成功，这样他们最终回到房间后便累得谁都没力气做爱。她吊着卢修斯到周四，每天早上把多比支去取新的布料或者熨她的上衣，然后只做一人份的煎蛋卷，迫使卢修斯空着肚子出门。而晚餐时，纳西莎在餐桌下悄悄踩掉鞋子，用脚在卢修斯的脚和小腿上来回磨蹭，并且完全专注于食物。如果卢修斯试图将她扑倒在床上，纳西莎会温柔而坚定地推开他。

“没到日子呢，亲爱的，我们商量好了的。不过你可以到洗手间或者隔壁解决你的问题。”

起先她担心卢修斯会生气，做好了收着点的心理准备，但相反，卢修斯看她的眼神愈发热烈，那种从容不迫完全消失了——正好，纳西莎最近才发现自己有多恨它。自此，纳西莎便愈发肆无忌惮了，他想要她，她越不给，他越是想要。

周四她出门比卢修斯还早，跟诺特夫人一块儿去看鲸鱼，或者鲨鱼，诸如此类的东西。她们享用了相当不错的午餐和下午茶，多喝了两杯，回家时完全忘了今天是周四，直到看到等得焦急难耐的卢修斯。他为她准备了烛光晚餐，打算争取她的欢心了。哦，这可是新鲜事。

“欢迎回家，马尔福夫人。”卢修斯迎向妻子，“喜欢你看到的吗？”

“纳西莎。”她回答，“难道我没有自己的名字吗，马尔福先生？”

他从善如流，于是纳西莎矜持地伸出一只手，允许对方行礼。

纳西莎没打算很快与西弗勒斯了断，起初她是为了报复卢修斯，但很快她发找个情人自有乐趣。她真的不必每件事都为卢修斯而做，不是么？

更别说斯内普这样理想的对象实在难得，他不相信天上掉馅饼的好事，而且某些方面跟贝拉一样，心中早有人选，永远不会向她索取更多或者危及她的婚姻。更重要的是，没有哪个外遇对象能和他一样惹卢修斯生气——尤其体现在床上。

“感觉如何，西茜？”卢修斯卖力地抽插着，她的一条腿挂在他臂弯里，“喜欢么？他会这样干你吗？”

纳西莎呻吟着大笑，“哦，卢修斯，你有没有听过……像是那话儿和鼻子大小直接挂钩的传言？我真的不建议你在这方面作比较。”

“哦是吗？”他喘息进她的耳朵里，“他用大屌把你干得很爽？”

“你可以用你巨大的傲慢努力一下。”

卢修斯努力了，嗯哼，效果拔群。

“如果我比卢修斯更擅长操他的妻子，他该感到羞愧。”西弗勒斯提出新建议并往她乳头上吹气，他总是这么有想法，“把这个告诉他。”

纳西莎乐于采纳。

她还买了许多低俗小说，看到某页后暂停一会儿，随手将它们塞到枕头边上或者搁在露台，以备他们需要参考。

纳西莎告知自己怀孕的消息时，卢修斯跳起来在空中转了个圈，虽然这几个月已经见过丈夫许多不为人知（有的还难以启齿）的面貌，她还是多少有被惊讶到。卢修斯过了一会儿才开始担心那个他一早就该想到的问题，吞吞吐吐的样子简直令她发笑。

“你看，西茜，我必须问……”他局促地说，往时那种故意拖长的腔调消失了，“你是一直有定时购买避孕药和保险套的，是吧？我看到了账单。”

纳西莎挑起眉毛，“我买了不能证明我用了。”

“那，呃……”

“不用担心，西弗勒斯的孩子不会从马尔福家带走一分钱。”纳西莎凑近他说，“我父母只有女儿，安多米达已经离家出走了，这意味着我至少能从他们那里得到一半。”

卢修斯看上去萎缩了一点，还在就要不要发火拿捏不定，她最好别刺激得太狠。

“所以……我没想到你竟……”

“傻瓜。”纳西莎把一根手指放在对方嘴唇上，“你要当爸爸啦。”

“你确定？”

她哧地笑了，把对方的手放在自己小腹上，“念个鉴父咒呀？”

卢修斯做了，结果令他欢呼雀跃，抱住妻子亲个不停。哈，纳西莎还有后招等着他呢。

“西弗勒斯会是孩子的教父。”

她微笑，看着卢修斯愣住，然后被激怒，便回以询问的挑眉，看他敢不敢提出反对意见。最终卢修斯也慢慢地笑了起来。

“哦，西茜。”他由衷地说，“你真是世界上最有趣的妻子。”

（全文完）


End file.
